ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gannji
GiantITP Forum - OOTS #785 - The Discussion Thread, post #25, SPoD |str= |dex= |con= |int= |wis= |cha= |feats= |skills= |abilities= |spells= |width=250px }} Gannji is a lizardfolk bounty hunter in the Western Continent. He was after Nale and his associates, when the Empress of Blood put a bounty on his head. Biography ''Blood Runs in the Family'' Gannji and his dragon-ogre friend Enor found Elan, with V and Haley, and mistook them for the Linear Guild.Comic #715, "Wanted" Vaarsuvius, though immobilized by an arrow, was successful in disabling his friend by ordering him to sit on his hands, until Gannji reminded him that he has claws, annulling V's spell. The two Bounty hunters managed to capture Elan, V, and Haley and took them to the Palace of Blood. Elan, V, and Haley escaped but were recaptured by Tarquin, Elan's father. The mistake was realized and Elan, V, and Haley were revealed to the bounty hunters as innocent. The Bounty hunters got eight thousand gold pieces as compensation because the wanted poster for the Nale didn't say Nale had a twin brother. (However Gannji wanted 50 thousand because he HAD A THERMAL DETONATOR, actually a can of tomato soup. Gannji was apparently only trying to keep the Star Wars theme going as earlier Tarquin had said to Elan "I am your father.")Comic #724, "It IS Fairly Spicy, However" Later on the bounty hunters got into a fight with Roy and Belkar in the Sunrise Bloody Sunrise Bed and Breakfast,Comic #728, "The Price of Yummies" who recognized them from their footprints and the fact they had Haley's moisturizer on them. Enor blasted Roy with lightning and started a fight in the bar,Comic #729, "No Real Shocker" causing Roy, Belkar, Gannji and Enor to get arrestedComic #730, "Brunchroom Brawl" and they all ended up in the arena, Roy and Belkar for not having papersComic #731, "Long Tail of the Law" and Enor and Gannji because Tarquin 'lost' their paperwork (for taking money from him in front of his son).Comic #735, "Of Clerks and Clerics" At the arena, Gannji happily declares to Roy that when he and Enor fight in the Gladiatorial Games, Enor will kill him and eat his heart (despite Enor's insistence that he doesn't want to); only to learn, to his horror, that the next match will be Gannji v.s. Enor (implied to be intentionally scheduled by Tarquin)! Forced to fight, Gannji decides that the only way the two will survive (as Tarquin will simply have them executed if they refuse to fight) is for Enor to kill him, cut off his tail (and claim it as a trophy, which the staff won't question because he's part ogre), survive until he is released, and then pay to have him Resurrected by a high level cleric. Luckily, they are saved from this fate (and death by firing squad by a bored Tarquin) by the allosaurus Bloodfeast the Extreme-inator, released by BelkarComic #784, "Unexpected", who does so after hearing their fightComic #783, "Cold Blooded" compared to fighting your own puppy.Comic #807, "Wild Empathy" Bloodfeast damaged Enor's wing restraints enough for him to fly the two out, with Gannji making an attempt on Tarquin's life in the parting. When Haley stopped to help her father, she was surprised by the sudden appearance of Gannji and Enor. At first she thought they were there to collect the bounty on Ian, but Gannji quickly informed her that they were now working with Amun-Zora and Ian as a resistance movement against the Empire of Blood. Current Activities Gannji was shown on the cover of Blood Runs in the Family when Haley plugged the new book in Tinkertown. Gannji is presumably still with Ian Starshine and Amun-Zora, working to undermine Tarquin using the plan that Elan outlined for them. Personality and Traits It is hinted that he and Enor have been doing their job for a long time, as when Haley tries to explain that they have the wrong person, Gannji notes that it isn't the first time he's heard the twin excuse. Gannji is fairly selfish and self-serving as he refused to walk through a blade barrier (citing to Enor that they weren't getting paidenough), demand more money from Tarquin (though this was more for the sake of keeping the Star Wars theme going), attacking Roy for asking him a reasonable questionComic #738, "Pooling Resources" , and bragging about how Enor would kill Roy and eat his heart. However, he does have some clear professional scruples, rejecting Enor plan to commit fraud, comparing it to frivolous lawsuits. He also takes a big brother role with his bounty hunting partner Enor, trying to bolster his confidence, and being willing to sacrifice his life so that the later could live (with the long term goal of being resurrected). Powers and Abilities According to the profit the Empire of Blood made from their NPC WBL (wealth by level) plus the reward of 8000 gp they got back, minus the cost to replace the soldiers and to purchase their gladiator equipment, he is probably around Level 13.Comic #785, "The Cost of Freedom" NPC wealth by level is not in the SRD, but is listed in table 4-23 on page 127 of the D&D v3.5 Dungeon Master's Guide. References Category:Males Category:Lizardfolk Category:Reptile Category:Rogues Category:Neutral Characters Category:True Neutral Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Inhabitants of the Empire of Blood